Mata Nui Online Game
__TOC__ Das Mata Nui Online Game ist ein in Flash programmiertes Adventure-Spiel, in dem man Takua kurz nach der Geschichte von Bionicle: Quest for the Toa spielt. (Man erfährt jedoch bis kurz vor Ende des Spiels nicht, wer man ist.) Vermutlich hat dieses Spiel sehr stark zum großen Erfolg von Bionicle beigetragen. Das meiste des Spiels kann als offizieller Teil der Geschichte angesehen werden. Dies trifft jedoch nicht auf jedes Detail zu. Geschichte des Spiels Das Spiel erschien 2001 auf Bionicle.com. Anfangs konnte man nur den Strand von Ta-Wahi erkunden, doch im Laufe des Jahres wurde das Spiel monatlich immer wieder erweitert, bis es im Dezember endlich komplett durchgespielt werden konnte. Im darauffolgenden Jahr gab es nur noch ein kleines Update, das es ermöglichte, das Spiel wieder von Vorne zu starten. 2003 kam ein Nachfolger heraus, das Mata Nui Online Game II. 2004 wurde das Spiel offline genommen, als die Seite komplett überarbeitet wurde und alles von Bionicle, das bis 2003 online gestellt wurde, gelöscht wurde. Es wollten jedoch so viele Bionicle-Fans das Spiel zurück, dass Lego es seit 2006 als Offline-Version als zum Download anbietet. Diese Wiederveröffentlichung unterscheidet sich allerdings ein wenig vom Original von 2001. Man kann sein Spiel jetzt nicht mehr speichern, sondern muss beim Start des Spiels eines der neun "Kapitel" auswählen. Zudem hat man von der Kapitelauswahl aus auch Zugriff auf das Buch der Chroniken. Im Spiel kann man sich zudem eine Hilfe anzeigen lassen und zwischen Deutsch und Englisch wechseln. Im Spiel selbst wurde nur das Wort "Tohunga" mit "Matoran" ersetzt, und man hat den Leuchtstein von Anfang an im Inventar (ursprünglich musste man ihn erst in Nokama's Haus mitnehmen), alles andere (also auch die Namen der Charaktere etc) blieb jedoch unangetastet. Zeitgleich mit dem Offlinespiel erschien jedoch auch eine neue Komplettlösung für das Spiel. Diese hat viel Interesse bei den Fans geweckt, da sie in Form einer Geschichte, die von Takua selbst erzählt wird, geschrieben ist. Dieser Text wurde aber noch nicht auf Deutsch übersetzt. Ingame-Geschichte Angriff auf Ga-Koro Das Spiel beginnt damit, dass Takua, kurz nachdem er die Toa-Steine in Kini-Nui eingesetzt hat, ohne Erinnerungen an sein bisheriges Leben am Strand von Ta-Wahi aufwacht. Er trifft auf Macku, die ihn um Hilfe bittet, da Ga-Koro angegriffen wurde. Die Tarakava hatten alle Ga-Matoraner in ein Haus gedrängt und dieses dann im Meer versenkt, indem sie die Pumpe zerstörten. Während Macku sich auf die Suche nach Toa Gali macht, sucht Takua unter Wasser mit Hilfe eines Leuchtsteins nach dem fehlenden Zahnrad, repariert die Pumpe, und befreit die Ga-Matoraner. Im selben Moment greift jedoch erneut ein Tarakava an, doch Toa Gali erscheint und kann es besiegen. Kurz darauf kehrt Takua zurück nach Ta-Wahi, unterhält sich dort von einigen Matoranern und bekommt ein Lava-Surfboard zurück, das er offenbar jemandem zur Aufbewahrung gegeben hat. Wenn er jedoch jemanden fragt, wer er ist, bekommt er keine klare Antwort; er merkt aber, dass er hier scheinbar nicht willkommen ist. Seuche in Po-Koro Takua begibt sich nach Po-Koro und erfährt dort von einer Seuche, die fast alle Matoraner infiziert hat - keiner weiß, was die Ursache ist. Takua unterhält sich mit einem Po-Matoraner, der gerade mit einem "Komet", einem neuen Kolhii-Ball, spielt. Als er jedoch später zurückkommt, ist der Po-Matoraner verschwunden und nur noch sein Ball ist da. Takua nimmt ihn an sich und bringt ihm Turaga Onewa, um ihn zu untersuchen. Im Auftrag von Onewa versucht Takua, mehr über Ahkmou (namentlich nicht genannt), dem Verkäufer der "Kometen", zu erfahren, dieser hat eindeutig etwas zu verbergen. Mit Hilfe eines Schlüssels, den Takua bei Ahkmou findet und heimlich mitgehen lässt, begibt er sich zum Steinbruch und setzt dort mit dem Schlüssel einen Geheimgang frei. Dort liegen viele "Kometen" neben einer infizierten Kanohi-Maske, was erklärt, wieso die Kolhii-Bälle Krankheiten übertragen. Gemeinsam mit Pohatu bringt Takua die Höhle zum Einsturz, um dem Ganzen ein Ende zu bereiten. Als Takua kurz darauf mit Turaga Onewa spricht, schickt dieser ihn mit einem speziellen Meißel zu Nokama in Ga-Koro. Als er ihr diesen zeigt, ernennt sie ihn offiziell zum Chronisten und gibt ihm das Buch der Chroniken. Mysterien in Onu-Koro Takua kommt nach Onu-Koro, doch er kann nicht mit Turaga Whenua reden, da bereits drei Matoraner mit ihren Forderungen auf ihn einquasseln. Auf einem Weg nach Ta-Koro entdeckt Takua einen Seitengang, der von Lava überflutet wurde. Takua gelangt mit seinem Lavasurfboard auf die andere Seite und aktiviert eine Pumpe, die die Lava wieder abpumpt. Danach können die Onu-Matoraner wieder durch den Tunnel und in einer riesigen Höhle Leucht-Steine abbauen. Durch einen anderen Weg kommt Takua in die Große Mine und erfährt dort von einer merkwürdigen, unterirdischen Sonnenuhr. Der Matoraner, mit dem sich darüber unterhält meint, dass ein Astrologe vielleicht mit den Symbolen auf der Uhr etwas anfangen kann. Takua lässt sich die Symbole aufzeichnen und reist damit nach Ga-Koro und fragt Nixie nach den Symbolen. Sie meint, dass die Sonnenuhr vielleicht mal an der Oberfläche war und durch ein Erdbeben versunken ist, und sie gibt ihm einen Zeiger, den sie mal am Fuß vom Berg Ihu gefunden hatte. Sie erwähnte, dass um 4 Uhr offensichtlich irgendetwas passieren sollte, also müsse Takua irgendwie Tageslicht simulieren. Takua bringt den Zeiger nach Onu-Wahi und setzt ihn in die Mitte der Sonnenuhr, und hält dann seinen Leuchtstein so, dass der Schatten des Zeigers auf die 4 fällt. Tatsächlich wird dadurch ein Weg freigesetzt, doch darin ist nicht viel zu sehen, außer einer goldenen Kanohi. Rettung der Le-Matoraner Kurz darauf wird die Höhle von Onu-Wahi nach Le-Wahi endlich fertiggestellt. Da Taipu, der die meiste Arbeit gemacht hatte, Le-Koro unbedingt sehen möchte, reist er gemeinsam mit Takua dorthin. Doch plötzlich wird Taipu von einem Nui-Rama geschnappt und entführt. Takua reist alleine weiter nach Le-Koro, doch niemand scheint dort zu sein. Als Takua jedoch eine Flöte findet und auf ihr eine Melodie spielt, zeigen sich die Le-Matoraner; sie hatten ihn offenbar für einen Rahi gehalten, aber da kein Rahi so gut Flöte spielen kann, wurde ihnen klar, dass Takua keiner ist. Takua erklärt sich bereit, einen Le-Matoraner, Kongu, bei seinem Angriff auf ein Nui-Rama-Nest zu unterstützen. Als er dort ankommt, muss er feststellen, dass viele Matoraner, darunter auch Taipu, und sogar Turaga Matau hier gefangen sind und zum Arbeiten gezwungen werden. Toa Lewa wurde sogar mit einer infizierten Kanohi unter die Kontrolle von Teridax gebracht. Doch zum Glück taucht Onua auf und kann ihm während eines Kampfes die Maske abnehmen und seine eigene zurückgeben. Suche nach Matoro Takua kehrt erneut nach Ta-Koro zurück und tritt offiziell der Ta-Koro-Wache bei. Da seit einer Weile der Kontakt nach Ko-Koro unterbrochen ist, wird Takua dorthingeschickt, um die Lage zu untersuchen. Da Turaga Nuju kein Matoranerisch spricht, muss Takua sich im Schneegestöber auf die Suche nach Matoro, Nuju's Übersetzer, machen. In der Kälte wird Takua ohnmächtig, er wird aber von Matoro gerettet. Kurz darauf werden die beiden jedoch von einem Muaka angegriffen. Kopaka kommt den beiden jedoch zu Hilfe und besiegt das Muaka. Mit Matoro als Übersetzer gibt Nuju Takua den Auftrag, allen anderen Turaga eine Nachricht zu überbringen. Doch bevor Takua nach der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe zurück zu Nuju kommt, trifft Takua in Ko-Wahi auf Kapura, einem Ta-Matoraner, der ihm sagt, dass er in Ta-Koro mit Vakama sprechen soll. Reise nach Kini-Nui Mit Kapura als Begleiter kehrt Takua zu Vakama zurück und bekommt von ihm einen neuen Auftrag: Die Toa werden sich auf dem Weg nach Mangaia machen, um Teridax herauszufordern; sollten sie jedoch zu schwach sein und sich zurückziehen müssen, wäre es schlecht, wenn Kini-Nui bereits von Rahi umzingelt wäre; dann wären die Toa verloren. Takua spricht in jedem Dorf mit dem Turaga und nimmt den von ihm ausgewählten Matoraner mit: Kapura aus Ta-Koro, Taipu aus Onu-Koro, Hafu aus Po-Koro, Kopeke aus Ko-Koro, Macku aus Ga-Koro und Tamaru aus Le-Koro. Mit ihnen reist er nach Kini-Nui und bekämpft die angreifenden Rahi. Zwischen den einzelnen Kämpfen hat Takua im Traum Visionen von den Toa, die gegen die Manas kämpfen. Doch am Ende seiner letzten Vision sagt Gali ihm, dass sie jetzt so weit in Mangaia eindringen werden, dass sie ihre mentale Verbindung zu ihm nicht aufrecht erhalten können wird. Um seiner Aufgabe als Chronist nachkommen zu können, wird Takua den Toa folgen müssen Erwachen der Bohrok Nach dem Kampf um Kini-Nui wird Takua von Onepu auf Pewku zurück nach Onu-Koro geschickt. Dort erzählt ihm Whenua, dass die goldene Maske unter der Sonnenuhr verschwunden ist und dort ein Weg nach Mangaia freigesetzt wurde. Über diesen Weg folgt Takua den Toa und beobachtet den Kampf gegen Teridax. Nach dem Sieg der Toa werden die Toa wieder an die Oberfläche teleportiert, und nur Takua bleibt zurück. Takua findet ein kleines Tor und durchquert es, und wird Zeuge der Erwachung der Bohrok. Er versucht zu fliehen und kommt an ein Gerät mit einem fehlenden Stück in der Form des Meißels, das Takua von Onewa bekommen hatte. Takua setzt den Meißel ein und wird wieder an den Strand von Ta-Wahi transportiert. Dort wird er von Vakama begrüßt, der ihm sagt, dass Takua jetzt wieder in Ta-Koro willkommen ist und seine Verbannung aus dem Dorf, die ihm wegen seiner übermäßigen Abenteuerlust auferlegt wurde, jetzt wegen seiner Taten aufgehoben ist; dann kehrt er mit ihm nach Ta-Koro zurück. Das Spiel endet mit einem langen Feuerwerk am Himmel. Nach dem Ende des Spiels wird dem Spieler nur noch das Buch der Chroniken angezeigt, mit dem er sich alle Videos des Spiels nochmal ansehen kann. Flash-Filme im MNOG Im Laufe des Spieles bekommt man mehrere kurze Filme zu sehen, die die Story etwas weitererzählen. Alle bisher gesehenen Animationen kann man sich im Buch der Chroniken beliebig oft zeigen lassen. Die Titel der Filme wurden aus dem Buch der Chroniken übernommen: Matanui:01 Diese Zwischensequenz wurde ursprünglich zu Beginn des Spieles gezeigt, zudem kann man sie sich beliebig oft in der Beginn des Teleskopes am Strand von Ta-Wahi ansehen. Die Animation zeigt die symbolische Darstellung der Legende: Zuerst fällt ein großer Stein (Mata Nui) von oben, aus dem Licht, herab. Die Steine (die Matoraner) rollen langsam zusammen auf sechs kleine Häufchen (das soll symbolisieren, dass Mata Nui die Matoraner mit den drei Tugenden vereint). Kurz darauf fällt jedoch ein weiterer großer Stein herab, nur ist er schwarz und hässlich. (Makuta Teridax) Von ihm breitet sich die Dunkelheit über den Boden aus, und der erste große Stein fällt um. (Teridax schläfert Mata Nui mit einem Virus ein.) Drei oder vier weitere schwarze Steine, allerdings viel kleiner, fallen herab und stehen um den großen schwarzen Stein herum. (Teridax' Diener) Kurz darauf fallen erneut sechs Steine, kleinere Versionen des ersten Steins, aus dem Licht herab, und landen ebenfalls um die schwarzen Steine. (Die Toa Mata) Nach und nach werden alle kleinen schwarzen Steine zerstört, und zuletzt zersplittert auch der große schwarze Stein, kurz nachdem die Dunkelheit auf dem Boden sich wieder zurückgezogen hat. Tahu:01 Dieses Video wurde ursprünglich angezeigt, als man die Lava noch nicht überqueren konnte. Seit das Update hinzugekommen ist, in dem man nach Ta-Koro gehen kann, kann man dieses Sequenz nur noch über das Buch der Chroniken aufrufen, aber es gibt sowieso nicht viel zu sehen: Man sieht die Silhouette von Tahu, er dreht sich kurz zur Kamera um, seine Augen leuchten auf, dann dreht er sich wieder weg und entfernt sich von der Kamera. Tahu:02 Diese Szene wird gezeigt, wenn man mit Turaga Vakama über die Ankunft von Tahu spricht. Sie beginnt damit, dass Jaller und einige Mitglieder der Ta-Koro-Wache von einem Versteck aus ihre Rahi-Falle beobachten. Plötzlich taucht jedoch Tahu auf und läuft in die Falle. Die Matoraner wollen den potentiellen Rahi sofort angreifen, doch als sie sehen, wie Tahu mit seinem Flammenschwert die Falle zerstört, zögern sie. Schließlich laufen sie doch in seine Richtung und Tahu macht sich zur Verteidigung bereit, doch die Matoraner bleiben wenige Meter vor Tahu stehen. Vakama kommt hinzu und verneigt sich vor Tahu. Verwirrt blickt Tahu auf die Matoraner, die ihn jetzt bejubeln. Nokama:01 Diese kurze Sequenz wird gezeigt, wenn man sich bei Maku über die Geschehnisse in Ga-Koro informiert. Die Ga-Matoraner gehen gerade ihrer Arbeit nach, als plötzlich ein Tarakava auftaucht. Es drängt die Matoraner in eine der Hütten, kurz darauf wird diese Hütte verschlossen. Gali:01 Dieses Video wird gezeigt, wenn man die Pumpe von Ga-Koro repariert und reaktiviert hat. Das Haus, in dem sich die Matoraner befinden, taucht wieder auf und die Matoraner rennen freudig heraus, doch erneut taucht das Tarakava auf und greift an. Gali taucht im letzten Moment auf, um einen Schlag auf Nokama abzuwehren. Sie weicht einigen Attacken des Rahi's aus, bis sie schließlich in die Luft springt und auf dem Rahi landet. Das Rahi dreht durch und verschwindet ins Wasser, dort geht der Kampf weiter. Kurz darauf taucht das Tarakava wieder auf, fällt aber gleich wieder um. Hinter ihm befindet sich Gali, mit der infizierten Maske des Rahis in der Hand. Pohatu:01 Diese Szene wird gezeigt, wenn man Onewa den infizierten Koli-Ball gebracht hat und in das unterirdische Versteck der infizierten Koli-Bälle eindringt. Dort sieht man zuerst die Bälle, dann taucht jedoch ein Nui-Jaga auf. Pohatu kommt die Treppe herunter, doch das Nui-Jaga schleudert ihm Dreck ins Gesicht, sodass er nichts mehr sehen kann und den Spieler bzw. Takua um Hilfe bitten muss. Pohatu:02 Diese Sequenz wird gezeigt, wenn man das nach Pohatu:01 beginnende Minispiel geschafft hat. Pohatu, der inzwischen offenbar wieder sehen kann, schießt den letzten Koli-Ball selbst und zerstört so die letzte Säule. Die Höhle beginnt einzustürzen und Pohatu flieht - offenbar gemeinsam mit Takua, auch wenn man davon nichts sieht - nach draußen. Dort erklärt er Takua, dass offenbar jemand die Koli-Bälle infiziert hat, indem er sie neben eine infizierte Kanohi-Maske gelegt hat. Danach rennt er alleine zurück nach Po-Koro, um alle infizieirten Bälle ins Meer zu werfen. Lekoro:01-04 Lekoro:01 wird gezeigt, wenn man im leeren Le-Koro die vorgegebene Melodie mit der Flöte spielt; daraufhin kommen nach und nach alle Matoraner aus ihrem Versteck und versammeln sich um Takua. In Lekoro:02 greift ein Nui-Rama-Schwarm Le-Koro an. Die Kewa- und Kahu-Vögel tauchen auf und die Le-Matoraner springen auf, um den Angriff abzuwehren. In Lekoro:03 gibt ein Le-Matoraner wie wild Signale, bis schließlich der Vogel mit Tamaru und Takua abhebt. In Lekoro:04 dringt dieser in das Nui-Rama-Nest ein, in dem die Le-Matoraner und Taipu hart arbeiten müssen. Doch sie werden angegriffen und können sich nicht mehr in der Luft halten. Lekoro:05 Lewa taucht auf, und die Matoraner und Matau sehen, dass er eine infizierte Maske trägt, das Nui-Rama neben ihm trägt seine eigentliche Maske. Doch plötzlich taucht Onua auf. Ohne zu zögern greift Lewa ihn an, doch Onua wechselt seine Maske zur Hau und wehrt den Angriff ab, dabei wird Lewa gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Einen kurzen Moment, in dem die Vernunft über ihn kommt, zögert er, doch dann gewinnt die infizierte Maske wieder die Kontrolle über ihn. Ein langer Kampf zwischen ihm und Onua entbrennt, bis Onua ihm schließlich durch den Einsatz der Matatu die infizierte Maske abnimmt und seine eigene Maske zurückholt. Lewa wechselt zur Komau und bringt mit ihr Nui-Rama unter Kontrolle, um so genug Transportmöglichkeiten zu bekommen, um alle Matoraner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Kurz nach der Rückkehr erhält Lewa zur Ehre eine Goldene Kanohi-Maske. Kopaka:01 Nach seiner Ohnmacht in den eisigen Gebieten von Ko-Wahi, wird Takua von Matoro gerettet und kommt in seinem Unterschluft wieder zu sich. Eine Weile später merkt Matoro, dass offenbar irgendetwas in der Nähe sein muss und geht mit Takua nach draußen. Mit Hilfe eines eingebauten Teleskopes in seiner Maske entdeckt Matoro Kopaka, doch er wird von einem Muaka überrascht, das ihn gegen eine Schneewand schleudert. Bis sich Matoro wieder umdreht hat, ist Kopaka schon aufgetaucht und greift den Muaka an. Zuerst setzt er die Huna ein, um den Rahi anzugreifen, ohne dass dieser ihn sehen kann. Später wechselt er zur Mahiki und erschafft mehrere Illusionen, die wie er selbst aussehen und den Rahi an den Rand einer Klippe drängen, die er dann mit seinem Schwert abtrennt. Reise nach Kini-Nui In Maku holt Macku ein Boot aus einem Versteck, mit dem das Matoraner-Team den See Naho überqueren und einen Geheimgang hinter den Naho-Fällen erreichen. In Tamaru erreichen die Matoraner eine tiefe Klippe, die sie auf Tamaru's Idee hin mit Lianen eines Baumes, der am Rande der Klippe steht, überqueren. In Hafu/Taipu erreicht die siebenköpfige Truppe einen Abgrund, der mit Felsen zugeschüttet ist. Taipu beginnt langsam, die größten Blöcke zur Seite zu schaffen, doch dann macht sich Hafu an die Arbeit und meißelt innerhalb weniger Sekunden aus den vielen Felsen eine Statue von sich selbst. In Kopeke erreicht das Team ein eisiges Gebiet, in dem der Weg von einem Tor mit einem speziellen Schlüsselloch versperrt wird. Kopeke bricht einen Eiszapfen ab und formt ihn so um, dass er genau in das Schlüsselloch passt. Diese Spielelemente dienen dazu, sicherzustellen, dass man alle sechs Matoraner bei sich hat, ansonsten kommt man nicht weiter. Lediglich Kapura hat keine eigene "Aufgabe" zu erfüllen, da man ihn, sobald man die Möglichkeit hat, die Matoraner zu versammeln, sowieso schon auf jeden Fall bei sich hat. Kini-Nui Die Toa Mata haben sich vor Kini-Nui versammelt und besprechen, dass sie nun gemeinsam ihre letzte Aufgabe erfüllen werden. Lewa ist jedoch über ihre Rückkehr besorgt, für den Fall, dass sich die Rahi um Kini-Nui versammeln würden. Dann werden die Toa jedoch auf Takua und sein Team aufmerksam und erfahren, dass sie Kini-Nui bis zu ihrer Rückkehr verteidigen würden. Bevor die Toa mit den Makoki-Steinen den Gang nach Mangaia freisetzen, sagt Gali Takua, dass sie eine mentale Verbindung zu ihm aufbauen würde, sodass er im Traum die Ereignisse verfolgen könne. Toa-Kaita:01-03 In Toa-Kaita:01 vereinen sich jeweils drei der Toa zu einem Toa Kaita. Daraufhin trennen sich die beiden Toa Kaita, um hoffentlich vor dem Tor zu Mangaia wieder aufeinanderzutreffen. In Toa-Kaita:02 ist Akamai zu sehen, als dieser plötzlich von Manas umzingelt wird. In Toa-Keita:03 wird auch Wairuha von den Manas angegriffen. Zuerst sieht es gut für ihn aus, doch es sind zu viele Manas für ihn. Toa-Kaita:04 Die Matoraner haben gerade die vorletzte Welle der Rahi-Angriffe überstanden, als sie plötzlich von einer riesigen Arme von Rahi angegriffen und beinahe besiegt werden. Im letzten Moment kommen ihnen jedoch die Ta-Koro-Wache, die Ussalry und die Gukko-Wehrmacht zu Hilfe. Kurz darauf träumt Takua erneut von den Toa Kaita: Wairuha wird gerade von einem Manas angegriffen, als plötzlich Akamai auftaucht und die Attacke abwehrt. Als später ein Manas überraschend angreift und einen der Toa Kaita gegen einen der merkwürdigen Türme in dieser Umgebung stößt, wird dieser dabei zerstört und mit ihm wird ein Manas deaktiviert. Daraufhin beginnen die Toa Kaita, alle dieser Türme zu zerstören. Kurz darauf betreten die Toa Kaita Mangaia. Dort werden sie jedoch wieder in die einzelnen Toa Mata zertrennt. Gali spricht nun direkt zu Takua und erklärt ihm, dass auch die mentale Verbindung zwischen den beiden getrennt werden wird, und Takua muss ihnen folgen, um seiner Aufgabe als Chronist nachkommen zu können. Dann weckt Maku ihn auf. Takua Nachdem Takua in der Höhle unter der ehemaligen Sonnenuhr angekommen ist, setzt er dort einen Aufzug frei, der ihnen an einen dunklen Ort bringt. Hier sieht man zum ersten Mal offiziell, dass es sich bei dem Charakter, den man die ganze Zeit gespielt hat, um Takua handelt. (Das aber auch nur, wenn man weiß, wie Takua aussieht.) Makuta Takua kommt gerade rechtzeitig an, um zu sehen, wie sich die Toa Makuta stellen. Dieser zeigt sich jedoch in der Form eines Matoraners. Die Toa lassen sich jedoch nicht von ihm überlisten, also verwandelt er sich in ein Wirrwarr aus vielen verschiedenen Teilen und bekämpft die Toa in dieser Form, Zuerst scheinen die Toa chancenlos, doch dann vereinen sie die Kräfte und besiegen ihn. Nach und nach werden sie wieder an die Oberfläche teleportiert, nur Takua bleibt zurück. Er geht durch das einzige Tor, dass er gerade sehen kann. Er kommt in einen riesigen Raum voller Kokons, doch als er dieser genauer untersuchen will, weckt Teridax die Bohrok gerade auf und Takua muss fliehen. Er entdeckt eine Art Sockel, in der er das Bildhauer-Werkzeug von Onewa einsetzt, und wird in Sicherheit transportiert. Er landet vor der Statue vom Beginn des Spiels. Fin Takua spricht am Strand mit Vakama. Dieser erzählt ihm, dass Takua wegen seiner übermäßigen Abenteuerlust und den damit verbundenen Gefahren aus dem Dorf verbannt wurde, doch nun habe er den Ta-Matoranern bewiesen, dass seine Abenteuer keine Gefahren für sie bedeutet, ganz im Gegenteil. Danach verlässt er mit ihm den Strand und die beiden kehren nach Ta-Koro zurück, wo viele Freunde ihn arbeiten würden. Daraufhin folgt ein großes Feuerwerk. Zuletzt wird ein Bohrok gezeigt, der die Kamera angreift. Minispiele Im Laufe des Spieles kommt es zu mehreren Minispielen; diese kann man nur einmal spielen, danach muss man dazu das gesamte Spiel neu starten. Tor zu Ga-Koro Dieses Rätsel muss man lösen, um Ga-Koro zum ersten Mal zu betreten. Dazu muss man die richtigen Steine in die Schale, die rechts am Tor hängt, legen, sodass der Punkt in dem Kreis über dem Tor genau auf den darüberliegenden Punkt zeigt. Dazu muss man den großen, zwei der mittleren Steine und zwei der kleinen Steine hineinlegen. Koli in Po-Wahi Leider kann man in diesem Spiel kein "echtes" Koli spielen. Dieses Spiel beginnt nach der Zwischensequenz Pohatu:01; man muss den vorrübergehend erblindeten Pohatu steuern, um mit den vorne liegenden Koli-Steine die Säulen hinter dem Nui-Jaga zu zerstören. Was auf den ersten Blick nicht ganz ersichtlich ist: Man darf nicht einfach nur kurz mit der Maus klicken, um einen Koliball zu schießen, da dieser ansonsten so langsam ist, dass das Nui-Jaga ihn definitiv abfängt; man muss die Maus eine kurze Weile gedrückt halten. Lava-Pumpe in Onu-Wahi Um Whenua von zwei der ihn nervenden Matoraner zu befreien, muss man die Abzweigung im Tunnel nach Ta-Wahi nehmen, den von Lava überfluteten Bereich mit dem Lava-Surfboard überqueren, und die Pumpe wieder aktivieren. Immer, wenn man einen der neun Knöpfe anklickt, wird dessen Licht "umgekehrt", also wenn der gerade noch leuchtete, geht das Licht jetzt aus und umgekehrt; das selbe passiert aber auch mit den vier Lichtern darüber, darunter und links und rechts daneben. Ziel des Spieles ist, dass alle neun Knöpfe leuchten. Flöte von Le-Koro In Le-Koro erhält man eine Flöte, die man von da an öfters verwenden wird. Das Lied, dass man schon anfangs hat, dient nur dazu, die Le-Matoraner aus ihren Verstecken zu locken; doch man erhält bald ein zweites Lied, mit dem es möglich ist, einen Vogel zu rufen, mit dem man schneller in andere Dörfer kommt. Alles, was man tun muss, ist, auf eines der Lieder (diese hellblauen Teile, die sich an der Flöte befinden) zu klicken und dann die leuchtenden Tasten in der richtigen Reihenfolge anzuklicken. Kampf um Kini-Nui Hierbei handelt es sich um ein kleines Kampfsystem, bei dem man gegen Ende des Spieles mehrere Rahi bekämpfen wird. Man klickt dazu auf einen der sechs Matoraner, um ihm auszuwählen, und dann auf einen der Rahi, um diesen anzugreifen. Verliert einer der Matoraner seine gesamte Energie, so verlässt dieser bis zum nächsten Kampf das Spielfeld. Im Grunde sollte dieses Spiel kein Problem darstellen. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game & dessen offizielle Komplettlösung Kategorie:Spiele